Sweet Revenge
by ZenGoalie
Summary: Hook tied up and some whipped cream involved.


**A/N:** A passing prompt from lenfaz with just the simple words "whipped cream" and this was on it's way. Never would have made it to the light of day without the made kraken beta skills of OnceUponSomeChaos and poor-dumb-killian. Perhaps a prequel and/or sequel will be in the works.

* * *

The dollop of whipped cream dangled on the tip of her finger. Emma kneeled in the middle of the bed, smirking down at the pirate cuffed to the headboard.

Already burning with anticipation, she swirled the cream around his nipple while her gaze roved over his chest. Having him stretched out before her, unable to retaliate, made the prospect of sweet revenge even more enticing than just sinking down onto him. Heat pooled between her legs and she had to admit that tormenting Hook was having the same effect on her.

Killian gasped and attempted to dodge her fingers as they traced along his ribs. He pressed himself farther back into the mattress and glared at her.

"Who knew the feared Captain Hook was ticklish?" Emma cocked her head and leaned over him to playfully rub her nose along his jawline. Her hand slipped down his side to see if she could pull another reaction out of him.

He parted his lips as if to retort, but Emma pressed her finger against them. His tongue darted out and tasted the remnants of whipped cream, sending a thrill all the way to the tips of her toes.

"I am well acquainted with a few of your most delicate areas."

Her cheeks flushed at his words and she forced herself to focus on the task of cleaning up the spattered cream. She ran her hands along his ribs and licked the remnants from his chest as his heart pounded beneath her lips.

" _Please_ uncuff me, Swan. I'd like to return the favor."

She shushed him with a kiss before tracing the line of hair from his navel, down to the top of his boxer briefs. A sense of power bubbled up, seeing him restrained, unable to tease her back.

Emma groped along the bed until her fingers slipped around the can of whipped cream. She gripped it as memories flooded back of the same cuffs trapping her to the bed—at his complete mercy. _Damn._ Her body vibrated with the excitement of exacting her revenge. She sprayed another line along his stomach before pulling his boxers lower.

"Don't you move, pirate."

She inched down his body, nipping along his inner thigh. He gasped and writhed, eliciting a jolt of satisfaction through her body. Emma stopped her caressing and scowled up at him.

"I told you to stay still." His jaw clenched, his blue eyes smoldering with hunger. She drew her hand up his thigh again, her eyes daring him to move. His muscles tensed beneath her fingers, but he remained motionless.

"That's better." She patted his leg and smirked at him.

Killian growled as she slipped down the end of the bed, tugging his boxers the rest of the way off. Standing, Emma's eyes traveled up to meet his heated gaze. Her fingers itched to bring him to the brink and then leave him wanting more. She sauntered over to the side of the bed, smiling to herself as she plotted her next move.

"Swan!" he hissed at her.

Emma lifted the can once again, drawing a smiley face on the hard muscles above his straining erection. Rather pleased with herself, she finished with a flourish. He strained against the cuffs, tilting his head as if trying to see what she was doing.

"Swan, I swear if you don't take these infernal shackles off of me, I'll..." he gasped as Emma pinched him.

"Shhh. Payback's a bitch, Captain."

Emma leaned down onto the bed and set aside the whipped cream can. Gripping him in hand, she pumped him a few times before teasing his tip with her tongue. He arched his hips up off the bed and choked out a low groan. She sucked in a mouthful of whipped cream and swallowed it, locking her gaze with his. His eyes blazed and his chest heaved as he tugged relentlessly on the handcuffs.

 _Shit_. The way his fiery eyes followed the path of her neck flooded her with need to relieve the tension building in her body. She fought to remain in control, pressing her thighs together. She stretched up to softly kiss his lips. Killian surged forward to deepen it, moaning in frustration as she pulled back.

"I want to taste you, Swan."

Emma sat up, dragging her tank top over her head and tossing it on the floor. Feeling daring and a little more hot and bothered than she cared to admit— _when did this become more than just teasing him with food?_ —Emma shifted up towards his head and reached for the can again, shaking it as she aimed the nozzle into her palm; she frowned as the last of the whipped cream sputtered out. Someone had apparently been sneaking late night sundaes.

She'd just have to make due with what she had. Propping herself on her elbows, she patted the rest of the cream along his length. She licked her lips in anticipation, savoring Killian's sharp inhale as she took him in her mouth. He muttered a string of curses that sent a tingle through her body.

He arched his back and stretched his legs, like he was trying to wrap them around her and pull her against him.

"Emma, when these irons are off I'm going to snatch those undergarments off with my teeth and bury myself inside of you." The promise burning in his eyes sent a flood of desire between Emma's thighs as he yanked against the restraints.

She ignored his threat, trying to prolong the heat simmering low in her belly. Releasing him, she shifted her position to stretch herself out on top of him. Emma pressed herself tightly against him, feeling that familiar deep ache building in her. The rhythm of him rocking up at her, combined with grinding down on him, pushed her control to the edge. _Fuck, I have to stop_.

She couldn't ignore the fact that they were both near the breaking point, and she fought to reign herself in.

"Ok, ok, you clearly are having trouble handling this." Emma took a calming breath, trying to appear completely unfazed.

Killian was still panting, eyes squeezed closed, his muscles taut, arched up towards her.

"Swan, you're killing me."

She finally slid up to capture his mouth with a kiss. Pulling away, she stretched over to grab the key from the nightstand and worked the cuffs open. His arms finally freed, he wrapped them around her body and flipped her over onto the bed. He growled into her mouth and ground his hips down exactly where she wanted him.

He pinned her beneath him, trailing his hand up her side. She wriggled beneath his touch and gasped, "Killian."

"I'm sorry, love, can _you_ not handle the torment?" He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "So the supply of your sweet delicacy has been depleted? A shame, I would have enjoyed savoring it on every inch of your skin."

Emma drew him closer. "Well, there's always the chocolate sauce…"


End file.
